


Не совсем обычный вариант

by fandom_James_Bond_2018, hirasava



Series: Мини G - PG-13 [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_James_Bond_2018/pseuds/fandom_James_Bond_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirasava/pseuds/hirasava
Summary: Кью продолжает печатать, даже когда кровь просачивается через кардиган и пальцы дрожат на клавишах.





	Не совсем обычный вариант

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not Your Usual](https://archiveofourown.org/works/562546) by [aglassfullofhappiness (Cedes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cedes/pseuds/aglassfullofhappiness). 



Кью продолжает печатать, даже когда кровь просачивается через кардиган и пальцы дрожат на клавишах.

Бонд где-то в коридоре; Кью слышит грохот, нарастающий на фоне разбивающегося стекла и выстрелов. Кто-то кричит — не Бонд, конечно, нет, — но звук прерывается тошнотворным хрустом, эхом разносящимся по всему коридору. Кью сглатывает, и даже это больно; сердце колотится в груди, угрожая перебраться в горло. Он поднимает руку, чтобы поправить очки, и от этого на линзах появляется кровь, смазывая ему картинку.

Топот ног, бегущих по полированной плитке, неприятно диссонирует с перестуком его клавиш. Кью сжимает зубы, ощущая медный привкус во рту, и сосредотачивается. Экран перед ним мерцает, строки кода размываются, пока до него не доходит, что дело в нем: он на грани обморока. Ему хочется двинуть себе, но это потребует энергии и времени — а у него нет ни секунды свободной.

За дверью раздается крик, и стена содрогается, когда кто-то врезается в нее, разбивая стекло головой. Кью не оглядывается, он застывает на месте, пока экран не загорается зеленым — его сердце подпрыгивает, и новый прилив боли колет бок, но это не важно, ничто не важно, кроме...

Снова крики. Кто-то странно приглушенно стучит в дверь. Кью игнорирует стук и принимается отключать свои устройства, провода скользкие от крови, пальцы неуклюже возятся с замками. Щелчок, словно у пистолета, который снимают с предохранителя — и он чувствует, как контейнер жужжит, внутренние механизмы встают на свои места именно так, как он их создавал. Наконец, он разворачивается и видит Бонда, конечно, его, тот смотрит на него через стекло — Кью закрылся после того, как первый охранник...

Он делает два шага вперед, и его колени подгибаются, земля уходит из-под ног, и он успевает подумать: «Черт, очки», а потом Бонд стреляет в дверь. Осколки стекла летят в волосы, он падает на бок, но кто-то хватает его за плечи, удерживая в вертикальном положении.

— Кью? Кью, посмотри на меня...

— Контейнер... — пытается сказать Кью, отстраняясь. — Возьмите...

Бонд поднимает голову и хватает его, одной рукой удерживая за плечо и сминая пальцами его одежду.

— Ты закончил? — спрашивает он, снова поворачиваясь к Кью, слишком близко и слишком громко. — Кью?

— Закончил, — отвечает Кью, и его слова как вата во рту, язык толстый и тяжелый.

Лицо Бонда размывается — без сомнения, это у Кью плывет перед глазами, — и он быстро оглядывает помещение

— Ты кого-то пристрелил, — говорит он и пинает бесчувственное тело охранника. Кью закрывает глаза.

— Он первый в меня выстрелил.

Бонд смеется, коротко и резко, его руки на мгновение выпускают Кью, отчего тот снова кренится набок; он слышит, как рвется ткань, а затем Бонд задирает его кардиган, открывая пулевое ранение.

«Насколько все плохо?» — хочет спросить Кью, но ничего не может сделать, лишь ругается сквозь зубы, когда Бонд обвязывает его ребра полоской ткани — быстро и эффективно, но, Боже, это больно, как еб твою...

— Пойдем, — говорит Бонд и обхватывает ладонями (шершавыми от мозолей и покрытыми шрамами) лицо Кью. — Кью, ты должен держать глаза открытыми. 

— Я знаю, — говорит Кью, но Бонд легонько (все равно ощутимо) хлопает его по щекам, и Кью открывает глаза, — всё вокруг плывёт, очки съехали вбок.

— Так лучше, — говорит Бонд и защелкивает контейнер вокруг своего запястья — это Кью должен был сделать, а не Бонд. Затем он наклоняется над ним — на Кью падает его тень, — одну руку кладет ему на спину, а другой подхватывает под колени, и прежде, чем Кью успевает возразить, Бонд поднимает его на руках и направляется к двери.

«Пошел ты нахрен!» — рявкнул бы Кью, будь у него воздух в легких. Когда они выходят в коридор, Бонд набирает темп, каждый шаг сотрясает тело Кью, пронзая грудь ритмичными всплесками боли. Ему удается что-то выдавить из себя, хотя он сам не знает, что именно, пока Бонд не говорит: «Всегда пожалуйста», — и Кью понимает, что эта сволочь решила, будто он его благодарит. 

— Нет, пошел ты... — снова пытается Кью, но теперь его голова свисает с плеча Бонда, а очки впиваются в переносицу, но веки тяжелеют, и он ничего не может сделать.

— Кью, — говорит Бонд, и Кью ощущает, как сказанное отдается вибрацией в его груди. — Кью, прочитай мне таблицу умножения на двенадцать на китайском языке. 

— Что? — говорит Кью, когда мир вокруг кренится, и он понимает, что они сейчас спускаются по лестнице.

— Только не говори, что не можешь этого сделать, — говорит Бонд, и его дыхание слегка сбито — Кью тоже запыхался бы, окажись он на месте Бонда, однако, возможно, поэтому он обычно сидел перед компьютером, а Бонд занимался всем этим. 

— Конечно, могу, — возмущается Кью. Они оказываются на первом этаже, и Бонд крепче сжимает Кью, поворачивая к выходу.

— Мне кажется, ты сказал это по-английски, — говорит Бонд, и Кью слышит в его словах ухмылку, даже несмотря на то, что чувствует: у него заканчивается время. — Давай, удиви меня. 

— Поберегите дыхание, 007, — отвечает Кью, вкладывая как можно больше властности в тон. В конце концов, он все еще квартирмейстер. И одному Богу известно, сколько ему осталось занимать эту должность.

— Тогда не закрывай глаза, — говорит Бонд, и вот они уже у двери.

Бонд возится с замком, пытаясь удержать своего квартирмейстера и контейнер. Движения тревожат рану Кью, он скручивается в клубок, и все заканчивается тем, что его голова бодает Бонда в подбородок.

— Перестань двигаться, — бормочет Бонд, и наконец дверь открывается. Солнечный свет бьет по глазам, но затем слышатся звуки машин и голоса — знакомый, британский говор, — и кто-то произносит:

— Не самый обычный для тебя вариант девицы в беде, да, Бонд? 

Кью готов скончаться на месте от отвращения, просто чтобы разозлить всех, но тут Бонд говорит:

— Потише, он еще не умер. 

И Кью пинает его в живот. Точнее, пнул бы, если бы был способен на нечто больше, чем качнуть ногой, однако Бонд улавливает его мысль. Как и всегда.

***

Кью приходит в себя в больнице на следующий день и первое, что делает — зовет Бонда.

У него есть парочка красноречивых вариантов «Иди ты нахрен».

Возможно, ему стоит озвучить их на китайском.


End file.
